<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We lay together just not Too close by Mawg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943877">We lay together just not Too close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawg/pseuds/Mawg'>Mawg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Post-Episode: s03e01-02 Juno Steel and the Man in Glass, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawg/pseuds/Mawg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nureyev is awoken to a very distinct noise and a very captivating show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written Peter as trans and using clit as language for his genitalia. And Juno is amab in this but still definitely non-binary. If this isn't for you make sure to skip on reading it.</p><p>Title is from "make damn sure" by taking back sunday because I'm eternally in my emo phase.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Nureyev's eyes are open and adjusting to the dark ceiling above him before he properly knows what woke him up. A thief's instincts have to be sharp as the knives he wields after all. Soon though, he adjusts to the silence and hears the unmistakable shifting of cheap crisp sheets and soft panting breath.</p><p>His eyes move first, silently taking in the room. His view is gently illuminated by a small light around the door. He turns his body to follow his eyes and reaches for his glasses. From his vantage point on the high loft bed he can see most of his surroundings. Including the cot the crew dragged into his room until a spare room was cleaned out, and the figure lying on top of it.</p><p>
  <em> Juno Steel. </em>
</p><p>The name felt like... Well it felt like quite a lot more than he could file away or process at the moment. They had an unpleasant secret, but it was nothing Peter couldn't be <em> professional </em> about. Though after their heist and Juno's subsequent heartfelt apology, Peter let himself feel a lot of things he had locked away since that secret. It made him feel like a weight had been lifted.</p><p>A different weight settles in his gut now, low and hot, and it blooms the instant he can see clearly. Juno is laying on his side with a long pillow clutched tight to himself and a leg thrown over it haphazardly. No doubt to soothe some half forgotten hip pain in the night. Now though-</p><p>Now, he is working his hips in small stuttering motions against the pillow, chasing what little friction and pressure he can get. Juno's mouth is open, and between sleep-heavy breaths, small whines of frustration fill the silence. Peter's hand slips from his newly donned glasses to his waistband. Nothing <em> untoward </em> of course, just to adjust his sleep shorts. The heat between his legs makes them suddenly too close to his skin. Shifting his hips, he finds a more comfortable position and watches still, unable to keep his eyes off of the scene below him.</p><p>The small puffs of air and cut-off sounds falling steadily from Juno's beautiful mouth are going to kill him, he's sure of it. <em> Kill him or drive him to do something he'll regret, </em>he muses wryly as he feels the pressure of his own hand still close to where he has imagined Juno's for so many nights. </p><p>No. Nureyev is a man of at least <em> some </em> honor. He should try to stop Juno. He sighs with both relief and disappointment as he settles into the fact that he'll just have to wake him. Tell him, <em> "You were snoring, and I do need my beauty-rest."  </em></p><p>Exactly. Nothing to it. He clears his throat,  "Juno, could you wake up? I-" </p><p>The rest of his words catch in his throat. Instead of waking the sleeping ex-detective his voice only draws out a sleepy moan as Juno turns onto his back. The leg that was over the pillow now bent and flexed outward leaving Nureyev with the unobstructed sight of Juno's briefs soaked through with a small damp patch near the elastic and a not insignificant bulge.</p><p>Peter stills himself before he can make even half a sound. Hot arousal coils deep in him and he curls inwards, biting his knuckle on the hand close to his face and balling his other into a fist pressed tight against his hip.</p><p>Juno's own hand is wandering towards his own hips now and he has effectively kicked off any cover he might've had previously. When his fingers reach his waistband he slips them under clumsily and palms himself making louder noises.</p><p>At this Peter does let out a small whimper. He is sure that he has somehow died. This is a special kind of torture, a special hell meant for him alone. It's not <em> unpleasant </em> , no, but it <em> is </em>unbearable. It will  be impossible not to imagine this at every shower or restless night, and especially hard every time he meets Juno's gaze </p><p>He has come to realize now that he is still falling for, still head over heels for this new Juno, and he doesn't even know who the lady is dreaming-</p><p>"Mmn'reyev,<em> ah. Please. </em>"</p><p>-About.</p><p>Peter Nureyev is a strong man. A patient man. But he cannot take this anymore. He slides his hand down and feels how wet he already is just from watching, his hips twitching forward at his own touch. Then he brings his hand up to rub his clit with two deft fingers and gasps at the final relief just as Juno makes a similar sound from below him.</p><p>Peter wants this, but far more he wants Juno directly below him. He wants to be there sharing that bed, running his hands along Juno's muscled thighs, and trailing bites and kisses all the way to the underwear that is all that would stand between his mouth and Juno's skin. </p><p>He tries to smooth his motions and keep silent as he imagines running his tongue along Juno's briefs and hearing the same choked off moans he's only heard once before, tasting him, mouthing at him through the fabric. </p><p>Peter opens his eyes and speeds up his own hand in time to see Juno's mirror his actions. He so desperately wants to be where those fingers are. He wants to wrap his mouth around Juno's cock and have Juno's thighs quivering around his head. He wants to lay him out like art and ravish him till he's ruined for absolutely anyone else.</p><p>He doesn't have that now not yet, but he hears his <em> goddess,</em> his Juno gasp out his name once more as his hand and his hips jerk and still, and suddenly Peter is following, stroking himself over the edge. Shuddering, he bites down hard on his knuckle, coming with visions of Juno, messy and ruined beneath him, vivid behind his eyelids. </p><p>---</p><p>The next morning, after the team has breakfast, Nureyev tries his best not to interact with Juno. It's for the best even if it might hurt the lady's feelings. Peter knows he won't be able to talk to him without giving something away.</p><p>Juno somehow catches him alone in the kitchen anyway. His posture is awkward and he looks away from Nureyev's eyes as he starts to talk. Hand coming up to the back of his neck in a reflexive gesture.</p><p>"So you, uh, like your show last night?" A hint of a smile flutters through his anxious expression.</p><p>Nureyev's mouth opens in surprise before he can catch himself. He knows he is gaping as he feels heat flush his face like a school-child with a crush, like some <em> idiot. </em></p><p><em>  His show? </em>How long had Juno been awake? Juno had done that for him, knowing he was watching? What does one even say to that? </p><p>He finally tries choke out an answer,  "Well I-"</p><p>"Oh! Oh! Boss did you and Mista Ransom watch a new stream last night? You gotta tell me what it is! What did you think of it Mista Ransom?" Rita nearly startles him half to death as she pops up from seemingly nowhere, Nureyev far too preoccupied to notice her approach. Peter can only get a few sounds in edgewise as she rambles.</p><p>"Rita, jesus!" Juno curses and again his body language is even more uncomfortable as he frantically looks for a way to escape the situation.</p><p>"Sorry boss, you know I get excited about new streams, and I didn't mean to over hear you, but it just seemed like a perfect opportunity to bond with Mista Ransom, and, and." She trails off as she starts to pout so Nureyev consoles her, telling her he needs to see her latest favorite stream as soon as possible. When he looks up Juno is nowhere to be found. Perhaps that is for the best. What Nureyev wants to say to him is better said in private.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juno confronts his impulsive decisions and Nureyev learns that talking is healthy~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a few ppl wanting me to continue the scene from last chapter into a talk and it inspired me! Hope y'all like!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juno is a ball of nerves in his room. The room that he shares with Nureyev.  The man who he just confessed to jacking off for last night, because Juno noticed he was watching. The room he'd have to meet him in eventually. That room. </p><p>He's pacing now. If you could harness nervous energy he'd power this whole goddamn ship. His mind plays through possible scenarios endlessly.  Hell, maybe he could escape. Never talk about this again! Just hide in Rita's room forever. Constant stream marathons wouldn't be that bad. Eventually he'd get used to the taste of her salmon flavored snacks as meals to avoid the common area. </p><p>He shakes his head. Damnit Steel! Last night he hadn't been fully asleep at all, but going to sleep knowing you're in the same room with the closest thing to a lover you've had in close to a half a decade, well… it leads to certain dreams, and maybe certain actions. He had been mostly hoping Peter <em> would be </em> asleep, but when he heard Peter's voice and saw his arm down between his legs… All coherent thought had left his head. He wanted to be <em> good </em> for Nureyev. To give him a show. Juno had barely been awake. It was so stupid, stupid, <em> stupid </em>! </p><p>He hits forehead with each thought of the word.</p><p>He's struck with all those same thoughts, all over again; endlessly spiraling. "I'm so fucking dead," he groans softly. "So, <em> so, </em> dead." </p><p>That or he's just ruined his chance at making things normal with Nureyev again, which might be worse. He saw the thief's reaction in the kitchen. He had gone red as Martian sand. He's grateful to Rita for giving him an escape route because as soon as he asked Peter if he liked watching he felt like he might die. He should've just kept his damn mouth shut. </p><p>There's a knock on the door. Good, probably not Nureyev then. This is his room, why would he knock?</p><p>"It's open," he calls out, still layers deep in his own head cursing himself for impulsive decisions.</p><p>He hears the small, harsh clacks of Nureyev's dress shoes, but before he can pull himself out of his own thoughts and look up, the tall man is in his space still flushed as before. Is he angry? That doesn't seem quite right, Juno has seen Nureyev angry and it's not like this. There's a particular intensity to the normal shine of his eyes. He's searching Juno's face for something. He seems almost vulnerable.</p><p>Juno can't stand his stare or the heavy silence. He has to talk. He's just gotta use his words. <em>Communicate. </em> Rip this goddamn band-aid off. He's got this, "Okay so last night…  crossed some lines. I just saw you watching and," he's gesturing a bit wildly now, "I know we said we'd take things slow, but I was already dreaming about you, and it was impulsive, and stupid, and I should have talked to you, and— hmpf!" Juno's face is suddenly in Nureyev's hands, the man's soft lips press insistently against Juno's. It's firm but gentle. He's inviting Juno, but not forcing him. </p><p>But if there's one thing Juno can't resist, it's Peter Nureyev, every kiss he gives is like cool water when he's dying of thirst. Juno meets him half-way, running his tongue over the taller man's lips as they part for him and Nureyev deepens the kiss. Juno feels his sharp canines with his tongue and as they bite down on his bottom lip in a way that has Juno desperate for more.</p><p>The height difference makes Juno move to his toes, and Peter moves to slide a leg between Juno's and presses up against him. He feels Peter's hand come down from his face and slide around his waist to hold him tight, and Juno thinks he could die here and die happy. He can't help it, but God he <em> whines </em>into Peter's mouth. He grinds against his leg, already semi-hard, and Juno feels more than hears Peter make a low and possessive noise into his mouth.</p><p>Slowly, reluctantly, coherent thoughts come back to his mind, and he pushes Nureyev away and hears him make a confused and almost hurt sound. Juno steps back into his space as reassurance. He's not rejecting this. God, he's not rejecting any of this. He needs to talk though. That's what they said. That's what they agreed on.</p><p>"Hey, woah. Okay. Words Nureyev. We promised." </p><p>Peter backs up, eyes wide; shocked and there's that flush again. And Juno sees what it is now; genuine embarrassment. Then he recovers, settling into a calmer persona as easily as changing clothes. "Right. Precisely. I," he clears his throat, "came here to talk, but Juno…" he flicks his eyes back to Juno's lips and lowers his voice, "you're far too irresistible for your own good."</p><p>"Alright, alright, you can stop deflecting." Juno says a dark flush creeping back into his face. "So, last night.. was that," He swallows hard, "okay?"</p><p>"Okay? Juno, that was more than <em> okay </em>. I've been dreaming of you laid out like that since—" He pauses and Juno knows why. Again Nureyev clears his throat this time it's obvious he's trying to shake the emotion from his voice. He shrugs it off easily, "honestly, since I saw you half out of your window in that shabby office of yours." It's another deflection. It still hurt to talk about what Juno did and that's entirely fair. "Well, on to better subjects I think, dear detective. It was most assuredly okay." The look he fixes Juno with hits straight in his gut, "Will there be more shows?" </p><p>"In the future, definitely, yes. <em> God </em> yes," Juno says breathlessly. Nureyev seems to relax at this and he can see the mask of confidence slip a bit into honest relief. "But maybe we should start with like…" Juno shrugs a bit uncomfortably. He's not used to this. To talking. To having romance be something you choose and grow into instead of something that just <em> happens </em> to you. Hell, he's not even sure this is romance. He looks up at Nureyev and realizes he never finished his sentence. "..maybe holding hands?" He winces because he's pretty sure that is one of the stupidest goddamn things he's ever said.</p><p>Nureyev quirks an eyebrow at him and it's not a smirk, not quite, but the expression on his face betrays that he is definitely trying not to laugh. Juno puts his hands up both defensively and self consciously. "Alright, look you know what I mean. I just don't think we should go straight from 'let's see if we can make this work' to, <em> that. </em> " He looks down. "I just. I want to make sure this works. I <em> want </em> this to work." He feels strong, nimble fingers turn his gaze up by his chin, and the man he sees looking down at him is no longer embarrassed, no longer about to laugh. He's sincere. And there's a softness to him that makes Juno ache deep in his chest. </p><p>"You're right Juno, we'll take this one step at a time." He reaches for one of Juno's hands and laces their fingers together, "And I, for one, look forward to holding hands with you." He brings Juno's hand up and places a light chaste kiss to his knuckles. </p><p>Juno smiles even though it feels physically hard to not look away in embarrassment. "Yeah," he breathes out a bit shakily, "yeah, me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Definitely could not have done this without the help of blooddrool even though he has never listened to tpp in his life and also Marygin for an amazing metaphor I was hella stuck on!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are so so so appreciated and comments feed me serotonin!! Hope you liked, this is my second fic and first finished smut fic!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>